1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a Direct Current-to-Direct Current (hereafter, referred to as “DC-to-DC”) converter and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a DC-to-DC converter having a capacitor and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a reservoir capacitor is formed in a peripheral circuit region. In a DC-to-DC converter which requires a large-capacity capacitor, the capacitor is formed over a substrate in the outside of a chip and used. However, this method has a problem in that it occupies a large portion of a total area of a device.